Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a dot pattern determining method.
Related Art
With inkjet printers, for example, a plurality of nozzles aligned in a designated nozzle alignment direction and an object to be printed (object to be recorded) are moved relative to each other in a scan direction orthogonal to the nozzle alignment direction, ink droplets (liquid droplets) are discharged from nozzles according to recording data expressing the presence or absence of dots for each pixel, and dots are formed on the object to be printed. When ink droplets are not discharged from the nozzles or the discharged ink droplets do not draw the correct trajectory due to a clog or the like, “missing dot” areas for which pixels for which dots are not formed are formed connected in the scan direction, and streaks called white streaks occur on the print image. With the technology noted in JP-A-2005-74944 (patent document 1), the supplementation locations of dots to be printed by ink discharge-defective nozzles for which the dot formation is defective are determined according to priority sequence, and ink droplets are discharged from peripheral nozzles so as to form dots in the determined supplementation locations.